<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maze by VividDarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972961">The Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDarling/pseuds/VividDarling'>VividDarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDarling/pseuds/VividDarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan wanted Wonshik to catch him, but he wasn’t going to make it easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p><p>
  
</p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hongbin asked quietly. He inched closer, like he was attempting not to be heard by the hundreds of other people gathered in the clearing at the entrance to the maze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan respected the effort, but he doubted that anyone was paying attention to them. There were more </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Jaehwan replied, “I’ve taken the contraceptive, I’m spelled against forced mating marks, and the maze isn’t all that dangerous. You should know, you’ve finished every year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different for betas and you know it, and also I’m not—” Hongbin glanced around, then leaned closer to where Jaehwan was sitting on a fallen tree trunk and hissed, “I’m not a fucking prince!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Spring Maze, a sort of race that took place in the kingdom every year, had potential to grow uncomfortable for Jaehwan, but this particular maze had been grown near the border. Far enough from the capital that Jaehwan was fairly sure he wouldn’t be recognized. Out there, it didn’t matter who you were. As long as you had functioning internal organs and were a consenting adult, all were free to participate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaehwan may have had his own secret reasons for wanting to enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular maze, when he’d never done so before. And these </span>
  <em>
    <span>reasons </span>
  </em>
  <span>may or may not have had something to do with a certain border lord’s son, who Jaehwan definitely wouldn’t be able to get acquainted with under normal circumstances and who was rumored to have finished last season without taking a mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Jaehwan would ever tell Hongbin anything like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin grumbled.  “I still don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing I’m not asking for your permission,” Jaehwan replied, tilting his head to one smile and flashing a grin. “You’re welcome to go home at any time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And tell your parents I left you to get fucked by yourself?” Hongbin exclaimed, “No thanks. I like my head attached where it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then stop complaining,” Jaehwan snapped, “I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man Jaehwan didn’t recognize stepped out into the clearing. “Omegas. It is time,” he called, hands cupped around his mouth to make himself heard over the rumbling conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan stood and gave Hongbin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “See you on the other side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t get fucked by anyone too unsavory,” Hongbin muttered, resigned. “I’m sure there are plenty of nice stableboys around here, just your taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan gifted his friend a fuck-you smile. He was on a mission. “No promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined the group of omegas now following the man up to the entrance of the maze. Baskets were passed around the group, each containing vials of an elixir that would burn away suppressants and trigger a heat. The alphas would have one as well, meant to trigger their rut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This part of the ritual was the real point of running the maze. Well, it was tradition and everyone in the kingdom </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>traditions. But really, the maze was a sort of respite for the unmated. A chance to find their one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan knocked back the contents of the vial in one go, lip curling at the strange taste but already beginning to feel the heat searing through his veins. He had been on suppressors for years now, and the need to let his nature take control for once was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds, get ready,” the man called, once the group had formed a semicircle, empty vials returned to the baskets. “Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan took off at a dead sprint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omegas have different ways of handling their heats, and different reasons for entering the run. For some, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the omegas running with him, Jaehwan knew, were there for the adrenaline rush. Their heat could be burned off by the simple thrill of the chase, finding release in the triumph of outrunning and outsmarting anyone confident enough to come near. And some, like Jaehwan himself, intended to best a worthy alpha in other ways. Jaehwan really just wanted to get fucked, and by one alpha in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a left and then two rights, running down a long corridor of shrubbery that reached over his head. With the suppressants leaving his system, his scent should be strong enough that any interested alpha would be able to catch it on a breeze. He didn’t bother trying to conceal it. Everything would depend on whether they could find him in this labyrinth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan wanted them to work for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued at breakneck speed, feet a soundless blur on the soft grass. Two more rights, a left, a right. The voices and cries of the others had begun to fade. Jaehwan wasn’t going in any particular direction, he had no clue where he’d ended up and even less of a clue of how to get out. The ground had begun to slant upward but he couldn’t remember if that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After running on and on for some unknowable amount of time, Jaehwan slowed to a jog. There. Just ahead, a tiny break in the hedge. Jaehwan glanced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was tracking him. He could pick up vague hints of them every few seconds. Spice prickling his nose. Whether or not they were the alpha Jaehwan was hoping for, he didn’t know. But he had no wish to mate with an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped through the gap, lightly scraping the back of his hand on a sharp twig as he did so, and found himself in a small, secluded clearing. Only tall oak trees looming in the night sky and the outer ring of the maze stretching out to either side. The move was a challenge of sorts. Let’s see if the alpha was clever enough to find him out here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passage of time was hard to track, but Jaehwan felt himself beginning to tire as he waited. He’d sat down against the trunk of a tree after a few minutes, all his earlier sprinting catching up with him and leaving his body slightly drained. His eyelids drooped, the night air cooling the sweat from his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit more waiting and he wondered if he’d made the chase too difficult. He hadn’t thought he’d gone all that far, but maybe he had. Maybe all the evasive maneuvers had given the impression that he didn’t want to be caught. Or, perhaps his target wasn’t actually interested in catching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the sound of a yell came from the gap in the hedge, the sound of a struggle. Jaehwan stumbled over to the gap and peeked through. Two figures were grappling in the shadows, and for an instant, his heart soared. And then it promptly dropped as soon as he realized that neither of them were who he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, a third figure rushed down the path and joined the fray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan watched them, mesmerized. The newcomer was taller than the others, and leaner too, but they fought with an ease and grace that quickly overwhelmed the others brute force. The small display of strength left Jaehwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if they could hear Jaehwan’s thoughts, the newcomer’s head snapped up to look at him, pinning him where he stood. Jaehwan felt his heart pound and his desire increase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was him. It was Wonshik, the second son of the aforementioned border lord. And he’d come for Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan had taken off again at a run before he’d even had time to process it. By reputation and word-of-mouth, Jaehwan knew that Wonshik was one of the most skilled fighters in the kingdom. And one of the fastest runners to boot. He had no doubt that Wonshik would be able to fend off any other challengers that might appear and come after Jaehwan in pursuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonshik. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it. But the dark desire he’d seen in Wonshik’s eyes before he bolted... Jaehwan wasn’t actually sure he was prepared for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down Jaehwan’s spine as reality sunk in. He could keep running if he wanted, but his body would give out at some point. His calf muscles were already screaming and his lungs were growing tight. And, when it did, Wonshik </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>catch him. He was already starting to run slick at the thought of it, his rim clenching hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His steps faltered, the toe of his boot catching on a root. Jaehwan hadn’t and slowed down for very long, but it was enough. Enough time for Wonshik to grab his forearm and sweep his legs out from under him. All the breath rushed out of him as he landed flat on his back, Wonshik now on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan struggled against him, snapping his jaws and clawing at his chest, out of instinct more than anything else. Everything in his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Wonshik to take him right then and there, writhing on the forest floor, but at the same time, Jaehwan wanted Wonshik to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik growled, brown eyes slitted and glowing with golden light. The way an alpha’s eyes get when they are nearing rut. He slammed Jaehwan’s wrist against the ground. “Stay still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Jaehwan spat, voice thick with challenge. He planted his feet and bucked Wonshik off as he tore his arm away, breaking free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan barely made it three feet before Wonshik pinned him again, face-down this time and flat against the grass. Wonshik wrenched Jaehwan’s arm behind his back and trapped it there, fighting to keep Jaehwan from gaining leverage. His cock pressed hard and thick along Jaehwan’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give up,” Wonshik grunted, pushing Jaehwan down with the arm against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan bucked against him once more. “Make me,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s hand tightened on Jaehwan’s wrist, and Jaehwan felt the unexpected tingle of magic. When Wonshik drew his hand away, Jaehwan’s wrist remained trapped against his back no matter how hard he tried to move it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers threaded through Jaehwan’s hair and yanked him up onto his knees, turning his face up so his eyes met Wonshik’s. For a breath, Jaehwan forgot why he was struggling so hard. He’d only seen Wonshik a few times before, during the celebration held for the birthday of his own father, the king. And each time, Jaehwan swore that Wonshik grew more and more handsome. Jaehwan wanted to drown in the depths of his eyes, wanted to feel the softness of his hair, taste the sweetness of his lips. He was burning up in his own desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s eyes were like pools of molten metal and he stroked Jaehwan’s cheek for a moment, surprisingly gentle and tender. And then he was pushing Jaehwan against the ground again and tugging his tight breeches down around his ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan growled and thrashed but it did no good. Getting anywhere with his arm pinned uselessly and Wonshik straddling him like this was impossible. Not that he actually wanted to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell how much you want me,” Wonshik murmured, almost amused, as he dragged Jaehwan to his hands and knees. Settling behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s muscles quivered slightly, growing weak with the desire for it all. He could feel, too, the way his chest heaved and the slick slipping down the inside of his thighs, but he growled and tried to push Wonshik off anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik laughed, a deep and sonorous rumble that left Jaehwan breathless, and pushed Jaehwan’s shoulders harder into the ground. “You’re not really frightened, are you?” He grinded against Jaehwan with agonizing slowness. “Tell me how much you want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan huffed out a ragged breath. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Wonshik shuffling behind him, the sound of him wrestling with his own clothes as he kept one hand firmly against Jaehwan’s back, and when he pressed himself against Jaehwan again his skin was hot and his cock pushed torturously against Jaehwan’s rim. “What about now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaehwan repeated, heat swelling in the pit of his stomach and mind on fire. He could smell it now, the thick tang of </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha </span>
  </em>
  <span>nearly choking him it was so strong. Blocking out everything else. The kind of smell Jaehwan wanted to drown in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik rocked against him, his cock rubbing through the slick gleaming on Jaehwan’s rim, his breath coming in shallow pants and his hips slapping against Jaehwan’s ass in parody of a proper thrust. “That’s alright,” Wonshik said, “I can come like this. That’s okay with you, isn’t it? It’s not like you actually want me in you or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan growled again, somehow managing not to rise. But despite his mental determination, his body was moving of its own accord. Trying to better position himself better so Wonshik could slip in. Every slide of Wonshik’s cock against him was pure torture, and it did good, but Wonshik fucking him properly would be so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want,” Wonshik said again, his hand curling around the back of Jaehwan’s neck and pressing the prince down, “And I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan clenched his fist where it still lay trapped against his back. “What I want,” he grit out, “Is for you to make me take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s pace stuttered and he pauses, as though lost in thought. A long enough pause for Jaehwan’s heat haze to lift, long enough to allow worry to creep in. Worry he’d said too much. Given too much away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik didn’t know him from Adam. Their few hasty introductions and heated glances exchanged across a ballroom made up the entire depth and breadth of their relationship, such as it was. They’d never actually had a real conversation before, and for Wonshik to see him now, like this, burning on the edge of his heat... hearing how he wanted to be owned and taken... Perhaps it was too much for a first meeting. Perhaps-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s hand was in his hair again, the grip just painful enough to snap Jaehwan out of his tangled thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so hard, you’ll burst a blood vessel,” Wonshik said, and then he thrust in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exactly what Jaehwan needed. Wonshik’s pace was hard and fast, and he grabbed onto Jaehwan’s shoulders and used them as leverage to slam into him harder. Jaehwan thought he screamed, he must have, but he honestly was not at all sure of what happened in the time between Wonshik sliding in and Jaehwan coming hot and messy and loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan could feel the effects of his heat setting in. The way his temperature rose and rose, never cresting, only increasing. How his orgasm only left him wanting more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he noticed that the magic holding his wrist had slackened, but he let it lie limp by his side as Wonshik rolled him onto his back and pushed his knees up to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You set up that little hunt on purpose, didn’t you?” Wonshik asked, pressing in deep and sending Jaehwan’s eyes rolling back in his head. “Wanted me to prove I could take down anyone. You included.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed in especially hard as if to punctuate that last statement, and Jaehwan was too far gone to be embarrassed about the whimper that slipped past his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik stilled his hips, pushed Jaehwan’s legs closer to his chest, and leaned down. Teeth scraping against the gland on Jaehwan’s neck. “Did I prove myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan grabbed onto Wonshik’s back, struggling in vain to get him to move, it didnt take long to realize that he’d get nothing without giving an answer. “Yes! Yes, please, Wonshik- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wonshik growled softly, and Jaehwan realized that this was what Wonshik was like in rut. Equal parts rough and gentle, giving and withholding in the same heartbeat. It was going to ruin him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me, I need your fucking knot, Wonshik, please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Wonshik hissed, starting to rock into him again with fervor as Jaehwan cried out. “Fuck, Jaehwan, you look so fucking good like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan laughed as best he could with no air in his lungs. “Like what? Like a- a fucking mess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy,” Wonshik replied. “You always look so miserably at those boring parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan hadn’t prepared himself to feel any sentimental emotions that evening. Thoughts of sex had taken priority. He gasped, Wonshik’s next thrust inside him sending tears springing to his eyes. “Fuck,” he whined, “What the fuck, Wonshik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik's large, warm hand cupped his face. “I could give you this. I could give it to you every day. I could help you let go. Make you feel happier than you've ever felt before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> does Jaehwan want that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s words ring with truth. Jaehwan hadn’t felt so free in too many years. Being held down and fucked in the dirt by an unfamiliar lordling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s lips were on Jaehwan’s forehead, and his hands pressed in the crease of Jaehwan’s knees, holding the prince and open. “It’s okay, Jaehwan. All you have to do right now is take me. You can do that, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a shaky breath. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What feels good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What feels good?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaehwan tried to focus on articulating the answer to that question, but found that the more he attempted to pinpoint which sensation was best, the hazier he grew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt good. The gritty roughness of the ground underneath him, the way Wonshik’s hips slammed against him and his cock thrust inside him, the look in Wonshik’s eyes. Equal parts adoration and lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan whined and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure overtook him, and he came again. Clenching and gasping on Wonshik’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik groaned.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehwan. Fuck, you feel so good when you come. Look so pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” Jaehwan managed, the heat haze receding enough for him to remember that Wonshik hadn’t come yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takes a while,” Wonshik sighed through his panting breaths. “I’m gonna knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan felt like he had another mini-orgasm at the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Wonshik knotting him. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik smiled wryly. “Yeah. So let’s try to give you one more first, okay?” he said, resuming his steady pace. “Need you nice and relaxed for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your rut,” Jaehwan replied, dazed, realizing that Wonshik </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in the throes of it by then. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the way omegas express heats differently, alphas express ruts differently. Some grow overprotective. Some grow obsessive about marking their territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need you just like this.” Wonshik rocked into him steadily. “Need you to tell me you’re mine. That no one else can give you what I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words of affirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Jaehwan squeaked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik smiled gently back and thrust into him again. “I would ask what you need during your heat, but I think it’s obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan huffed a laugh. “Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Wonshik began picking up his pace again. “You want to let go. You want to be fucked out of your mind. You want to know that even if a messenger came and said you had to go back to the capital right now that you couldn’t leave because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I. Wouldn’t. Let. You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik punctuated each word with a thrust, and Jaehwan cried out as he took each and every one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized until Wonshik said it, but yes. That was exactly what he wanted right then. That was what he needed. Someone who will take his responsibilities away by force, because Jaehwan wasn’t strong enough to let them go himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck... </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of Wonshik’s hands reached down to jerk Jaehwan off as he continued to fuck into him. “C’mon, Jaehwan, one more time. Wanna see you come one more time before I fuck you with my knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan grabbed onto Wonshik’s shoulder and fucked himself on Wonshik’s cock as best he could. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything about Wonshik is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s teeth scraped over his mating gland again, and that was it—that’s what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me,” Jaehwan whimpered, mindless with longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik nipped at his jaw instead. “You know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too deep,” he said, tilting his head to give Wonshik better access. “Just a little one. Come on, Wonshik, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is such a bad idea,” Wonshik sighed, breath fanning hot over Jaehwan’s neck, but he was close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then a second later Wonshik’s teeth were sinking into his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s vision whited out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to with his legs drenched in slick and on his knees once more, Wonshik settled over him with an arm wrapped tight around his middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be better for you like this,” Wonshik said, and Jaehwan whined as he slammed into Jaehwan’s fluttering hole. Every nerve in his body on fire, the pleasure only doubled by the sensations coming through the temporary bond between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should feel dirty, Jaehwan thought vaguely. He was literally being mounted on his hands and knees on the forest floor, and he could feel through the bond and with every thrust the primal satisfaction that Wonshik was getting from taking control of him like this. But the heat haze kicked in quicker this time, and Jaehwan was already pushing back to meet each thrust, trying to take Wonshik in deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want you,” Jaehwan managed to moan with what little breath he had left. “Want you to fill me up with your knot. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he’d imagined being full Wonshik would feel, each time he’d fucked himself with a toy and imagined it was actually Wonshik’s cock, all of that paled in comparison to the real thing. That realization only made him slicker. He could feel himself pulsing around Wonshik’s cock, could smell his own desire, mingling with Wonshik’s own pleasure in the air around them. And Wonshik, spurred on by it, pounded into him harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehwan,” Wonshik breathed. “I wish I was the only one who could see you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Jaehwan gasped, breathless himself. “This is yours. I’m yours. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wonshik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes you are,” Wonshik growled, picking up speed until Jaehwan could barely see from the pleasure of it. “And you’ll take whatever I give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan groans.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll beg for more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik grabbed Jaehwan’s hair and wrenched his head back with it. “Beg for my knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your knot,” Jaehwan murmured, the words spilling out of him without conscious thought, without effort, because they were true. “Need your fucking knot in me, Wonshik, fuck, I’m all wet just for you, just so you can fuck me open however you want-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, baby.” Wonshik’s voice ticked up in volume, grough with his desire as Jaehwan felt his cock swell inside him. “You want my knot, baby? Want me to show you how good I can fill you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me.” Jaehwan rocked back against him as much as he was able, begging as much with his body as with his words. “Please give it to me, Wonshik, I need it, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik growled and clamped his teeth down on the junction of Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder as he came, his knot swelling in Jaehwan’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Wonshik-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik let go of his hair and Jaehwan buried his face into the ground, screaming as another orgasm was forced out of him by Wonshik’s knot filling him completely. The fact that Wonshik continued to move helped matters none. Grinding relentlessly inside him as he pumped his come deep inside. Jaehwan wailed, the sound turning into a cracked sob as he came again and his legs gave out. Collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik rolled them onto their sides. It was a bit of a complicated maneuver, since they were still locked so firmly together. Jaehwan groaned as the knot jostled inside him, clenching around it involuntarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik stroked his side, running his hand over Jaehwan’s abdomen before reaching lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan whined, wrung out and oversensitive. “I can’t- no more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do it for me,” Wonshik said, soft and sure. “You look so pretty coming on my knot, baby, I want to see it one more time. One more time and you can rest, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too much pleasure won’t be the worst way to die, Jaehwan mused. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Wonshik murmured, a phrase that sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>distressingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> good in that deep voice of his. He tilted Jaehwan’s head again and leaned over him. “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jaehwan whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik kissed like it was the only chance he’d ever get. It was hot, slick, and so damn desperate that it made Jaehwan gasp. Wonshik took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. His kisses were slightly clumsy and inexperienced, charmingly so. Everything just feels so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jaehwan came again, it was with a feeling of inevitably. Not just the inevitability of his orgasm, but of everything that would come after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like his life was always going to lead to him there, sticky and wrung out in Wonshik’s arms, a deep satisfaction thrumming across the bond between them. He laid back against Wonshik, thoroughly sated and soft with exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik kissed his forehead. “Rest,” he murmured, “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not,” Jaehwan replied blearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik’s nails pricked into his skin. “You really know how to go after what you want, huh?” He sounded more amused than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I recall,” Jaehwan said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who went after </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik laughed at that. “Oh, so this is my fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Jaehwan squeezed around his knot, making Wonshik groan. “So you better take responsibility for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly worried he was pushing things too far too fast, Jaehwan cracked an eye open. Wanting to gage the reaction he was getting. But then Wonshik groaned and buried his face beside the scent gland on Jaehwan’s neck, lapping at it with a slightly rough tongue. “You’re a menace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you like it,” Jaehwan said, with all the confidence of someone who could feel exactly just how much through the bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik held him closer, and Jaehwan could feel his smile against his back. The maze unfinished still stretching out beside them. “Yeah,” Wonshik said. “I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me love lol please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>